1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vent and, more specifically, vent construction which is mounted on a flexible cover such as those used to cover a boat, automobile, truck payload, stored materials at industrial sites, retail outlets and the like in order to enable air and moisture to circulate through the flexible cover. The vent is of one piece construction and includes an annular base secured to the flexible cover by adhesive or other conventional securing structures with the base including a central opening aligned with an opening in the flexible cover. The vent also includes a dome shaped louvered cover hingedly connected to the base and oriented in overlying relation to the base with the louvers enabling air passage through the cover and base for circulation of air in relation to the space covered by the flexible cover on which the vent is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When storing or protecting various items, products, commodities or the like, a flexible water impermeable cover of plastic or similar material is typically positioned in overlying or enclosing relation to the protected items. Inasmuch as it is desirable to provide ventilation for the spaces covered or enclosed by such a flexible cover, various ventilation structures have been developed. Some of the known vent structures can be quickly and easily attached to the flexible cover and include structures which enable passage of air through the cover. I have developed various vent structures for this purpose as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,169, 4,184,414, 4,537,119, 4,898,085, 5,328,405 and 5,759,098.
While my prior patents disclose various structures which function satisfactorily, the present invention represents significant improvements in the prior art and, in particular, represent significant improvements in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,119.
The vent of the present invention is of one piece construction molded from plastic material. The vent includes a base and dome shaped louvered cover hingedly interconnected at adjacent edge points by a plastic hinge, thus forming a single unitary construction of both the base and cover. This unitary construction enables the base, cover and hinge to be molded in a straight line relationship and multiple vents can be stacked in a nested condition in which they are partially housed within each other thereby providing a more convenient and compact arrangement. This nesting capability facilitates the storage, transportation and display of the vent of the present invention. Further, the one piece construction of the base, hinge and cover enables the cover to be easily pivoted into overlying relation to the base, and the base and cover include interacting structures for snap engagement of the cover with the base to retain the cover in overlying relation to the base.
The dome shaped cover of the vent of the present invention includes multiple louvers, preferably three, which are spaced to form slot openings to permit maximum venting or air flow through the cover, while at the same time the louvers provide an external water shedding effect. Also, the dimensions of the slot openings formed by the louvers are of a size to discourage entry of debris, rodents or the like through the vent to protect the interior of the space or enclosure covered by the flexible cover while still maintaining maximum ventilation and air flow. The louvers and slot openings formed by the louvers located on the peripheral side surfaces of the dome shaped cover eliminate the necessity of a screen associated with the top of the vent cover and also eliminate the necessity of a baffle component to shelter the vent central opening from rain and water entry such as those components disclosed in my ""119 patent.
The base of the vent includes a central opening or aperture aligned with an opening in the flexible cover in the same manner as in my ""119 patent. The base of this invention includes an upstanding circular retaining wall surrounding the central vent opening in the base with the retaining wall extending for a height which will allow the vent of the present invention to be mounted or installed in horizontal areas where water accumulation or puddling occurs up to a depth of approximately xc2xd inch. The retaining wall prevents water entry into the central vent opening in the base to maintain a water tight seal under such conditions.
The integral hinge between the base and cover permits the cover to be folded over and snap engaged with the base. The hinge includes a narrow strip preferably having multiple indentations, preferably three, located on its underside, or outerside when folded over. The indentations partially relieve the strain within the hinge strip when the cover is folded over and secured to the base. The indentations allow the hinge strip to fold in a more circular manner thereby relieving or avoiding fatigue factors in the components of the hinge. The base preferably includes upstanding hinge guides placed in an area to direct the hinge strip and cover to align properly with the base when it is folded over during installation and engagement of the cover with the base. The hinge guides also protect the hinge area from accidental damage from physical encounters with other objects.
The one-piece cover and base include a snap type locking system spaced circumferentially, preferably 120xc2x0 apart, to secure the cover in overlying relation to the base. The locking system includes locking members on the base which project upwardly from the periphery thereof and outwardly projecting flexible cover locking projections on the periphery of the cover for snap locking engagement with the rigid base locking members on the base. The dome shaped cover includes locking tabs adjacent the cover locking projections to retract the cover locking projections from the rigid base locking members to enable the dome shaped cover to be released if pivotal movement of the cover for opening the vent is desired.
The plurality of louvers defining slot openings in the dome shaped cover are preferably overlapping each other to shed water while the slot openings provide for air flow. The interior of the cover is provided with reinforcing ribs in peripherally spaced relation on the interior surface with three of the ribs forming continuations of the cover locking projections and the other three ribs oriented in equally spaced relation. The ribs function to rigidify the dome shaped cover.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a louver vent for installation onto a flexible cover such as a shrink film used to enclose products, articles of manufacture and the like during storage, transportation and display in which the vent includes a one piece base and cover hingedly connected together and molded from plastic material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a one piece louver vent constructed in a manner to enable multiple vents to be stored in stacked or partially nested relationship to provide a more convenient and compact arrangement of the vents for storage, shipment and display.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a louver vent in accordance with the preceding objects in which the base and cover are hingedly interconnected by an integral plastic hinge of unitary construction with the base and cover.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a louver vent including a base and cover in which the cover is of dome shape and provided with a plurality of louvers spaced from each other and to define slot-like openings for air circulation, but are of a size and shape to preclude entry of debris and animals.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a louver vent including a base and dome shaped cover with a plurality of louvers oriented to shelter a central vent opening in the base and aligned opening in the flexible film cover to prevent entry of rain water through the aligned openings.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a louver vent in accordance with the preceding objects in which the central opening in the base is surrounded by a laterally extending wall projecting into the dome shaped cover to prevent entry of water even when the louver vent is positioned where water can collect or puddle to a depth less than the height of the wall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one piece louver vent in accordance with the preceding objects in which the unitary plastic hinge interconnecting the base and cover includes a narrow plastic strip having transverse indentations on a surface thereof to provide a circular curling action of the hinge strip when the dome shaped cover is pivoted into overlying engagement with the base.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a louver vent in accordance with the preceding objects in which the base is provided with spaced upstanding hinge guides to guide movement of the cover and hinge strip when the cover is moved to a position in covering relation to the base.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a louver vent in accordance with the preceding objects in which a novel locking system is utilized to enable snap engagement of the dome shaped cover with the base when the dome shaped cover is folded over into overlying engagement with the base.
Still another additional object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide an one piece louver vent in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, and reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.